Talk:Morning Glories Wiki
For archived content, please visit Talk:Morning Glories Wiki/Archived Content I have some suggested tweaks to the front page: #'Rewrite "About Morning Glories" section'. Currently, this is written in an out-of-universe style. I think this should be in-universe. That is to say, we write from the perspective of Morning Glory Academy, or perhaps one of the principal cast members. We can sneak in links to obscure pages, by adding them like so: "Welcome to Morning Glory Academy, the best finishing school in the continental United States. Although sacrifices must be made, freedom beckons when you stop running and strive for a better future. Disclaimer: Any cultural references and similarities to persons alive or dead is purely coincidental." #'Include a section on the wiki structure, to make it easier to find things.' Although most visitors will arrive on the interior pages via Google search, I think it can be helpful to make things accessible through the front page. At the very basic, we can link to the categories, such as Locations, Objects, and People. Calfaile and Bennett, you should be able to come up with better ones since you populated most of the wiki. #'Change timer code to coincide with actual release time, and not time on local computer. '''Currently, I think the code just reads your computer's time, and ticks down to the release date as it is on your computer. This can be inaccurate for non-Americans (like me - I'm 8 hours ahead of GMT). 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 12:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not opposed to #1, as long as it doesn't sound too "cutesy" or contrived. For example, I'm happy that MGA study hall dropped that "we're writing from *inside* the academy" shtick. I do like the idea of sneaking in links to obscure pages. I'm not sure it #2 is needed. Could this be achieved by cleaning up/reorganizing the Nav bar? I think that would be the obvious place for new visitors to look for content. Maybe a separate "site map" page that is linked to from the first page/nav bar would be more effective if a more comprehensive guide is needed. (runs off to update countdown timer) ok, it's set for 9am EST now. That good with everybody? --Calfaile (talk) 13:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not opposed to the cutesy. If I had the gift of prose, I'd totally, like, write that the same way Pamela might write (and gush) about the school :) : Oh, and good job on the timer. You nailed it real quick! ~'ᴥ' Zergrinch ::The (run off to update countdown timer) was my realization that we never set it to issue 29. It had been counting up for half a month. . . :P Sad how long I was staring at it trying to figure out if it was in my local time before I noticed. ::I don't think that I could write it in universe without sounding completely inane. Maybe ask the MGA. . . what do you call those people who write in character . . .on Tumbler? Macy might know someone --Calfaile (talk) 17:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I was just looking for the Woodrun entry. It may just be me having trouble and it is in front of my face. Otherwise, the content headers could be organized so that there is a school activities entry or school events entry and Woodrun, AV club, Cheerleading Squad, and The Elite Squad = Captain Fukiyama's group are listed there. Nick talked about giving the rules for Woodrun and I am trying to find them. I was hoping that the rules for Woodrun will in the entry for Woodrun. IVIoss (talk) 20:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we are trying to decide what a good nav bar organization would be. Woodrun is one of the orphaned pages. There are not yet any explicit rules for woodrun (though plenty of clues), Nick said he would write them all out if he was paid to (so take out your checkbook...).Calfaile (talk) 06:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Note to self: pay Nick to write out woodrun news next time you win the lottery. (I buy a ticket twice a week). In regard to where woodrun should go my best idea at the moment is MGA Icons where icon means symbol. I think that we can put Cylinder, woodrun, Roy, the basement, the manuscript under Icon. I found the Diamond comic solicite for Issue #38 and it says April 16. They do sometimes send out preview copies a week or two earlier. I will die with envy if anyone gets a preview copy.IVIoss (talk) 21:15, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Blog templates Alrighty, I'll make some kind of a short guide that would guide you for future updating. Morning Glories News #Create a regular blog post, but add this code to the end: ' ' #Sometimes, it's an announcement that you won't want to receive comments in. In that case, use ' ' #After you create your blog post, make sure you edit it to remove it from the category "Blog posts". This is to ensure that this does not appear twice in the front page: once in News, and one more time in "User Blogs". Morning Glories Issue Talkback #To create a talkback link in the front page, you must first create the page in the forums. #Take note of the thread's ID number. For example, thread ID for the MG issue 27, which I created, is 3095 #Create the blog post, using this format: #Before anything else, put in ' ' where # is the issue number. For example, 1 would be issue 1, 25 would be issue 25. If you keep the naming scheme of the issues and comic covers intact (MorningGlories#.jpg), this should automatically insert the picture #Put in the tagline, and the solicitation text, if any. #Insert this code: ' Discuss this issue in the Forums!' where # was the ID number we picked up in step 2. #Add a couple of spaces and put this in: ' ''' #After you create your blog post, make sure you edit it to remove it from the category "Blog posts". This is to ensure that this does not appear twice in the front page: once in Discussions, and one more time in "User Blogs". Give the issues a try. Make a talkback for Issue #1. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Let's Populate More Character Portals! Both the Glories and the Truants are set in stone. But what about the rest? Here's where you guys help decide who deserves to be on the front page! Also, do note whether the categories are appropriate or not! 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 11:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Faculty #Daramount #Hodge #Mr. N (he might become more prominent in the future) #Dagney (she's not that prominent - mainly support) #Nine (we haven't seen much of her) #Gribbs (he's pushing up daisies) #Headmaster #Handsome bearded teacher Audio-Visual Club #Andres #Hannah #Esi #Maggie (eh, she's dead. Replace with hunter?) #Ian (but will this be duplicative?) #Akiko (ditto) Relatives #Abraham #David #Tom #Jun (or maybe take him out since dead?) #Irina's mom (too lazy to check, but eh she's dead) Allies #Julie Hayes #Danielle Clarkson #Brendan #Megan Enemies #Pamela #Amanda #Steve (Irina's victim - he's still alive right?) #Steve (Zoe's victim) #Chad